The One I Love The Most
by Winterwolf15
Summary: Roderich is an smart guy, always keeping up the high grades without even trying... and Gilbert just the class clown, always bothering Roderich for his own entreteinment. They share a dorm that is a total mess in Gilbert's side. What will happen when Gilbert and Roderich find out their mutual /PruAus love story /gakuen!Hetalia


The One I Love The Most

Chapter 1: Just a normal day

Pairing: PruAus

Roderich sat in his chair, reading a long book only he would be able to read in a few amount of time unlike his classmates. He was so peaceful and happy, concentrated in the book that was in his hands until he heard _that_ annoying voice he hated so much. "Yo! Unawesome Austrian!" Gilbert called as Roderich tried to ignore him. "Oi, Edelstein," the Prussian hit the back of Roderich's head.

The thing is that when our dear Roderich wasn't looking, the teacher had left the room, leaving a mess of a class alone. "What do you need?" Roderich asked the annoying animal Gilbert. "I just need your unawesome pen for a second," he said as he took said pen from Roderich's hands (since our dear Austrian friend was analyzing the _whole_ book.). "I never told you that you could take it, so, please, give me my pen back," Roderich demanded and Gilbert laughed. "Hey, just watch," Gilbert said as he stood far away from the trash can and tossed the pen inside, "Have fun finding your pen, Roderich~" "No, thank you," Roderich responded, "You ass…"

Gilbert left an annoyed Roderich behind. Ah! How he _loved_ to annoy the living shit out of Roderich! Gilbert sat down beside his two best friends, Antonio and Francis, and the three of them laughed. "Ah! You should've seen his face!" the albino said to both of his friends. "We missed it, didn't we?" Francis chuckled and Gilbert nodded. The Frenchman then averted his gaze towards Roderich, and then looked back at Gilbert. "You sure like to bother him, no?" Antonio asked. "It's fun to see him annoyed," Gilbert laughed again and so did his friends.

Roderich's violet eyes scanned the pages of the novel with ease, smiling to himself because in some minutes the class would be over and dismissed, so since it was Friday, there will be no more Gilbert for him and, trust me, today he had enough of him. Even though they both share a dorm room, Gilbert was _always_ out with someone or his friends so that would always give Roderich some **'ALONE-WITHOUT-GILBERT-THANK-GOD' **time.

The sudden sound of a door opening and closing made the silent again. _Silence… finally_, Roderich thought. The old, bearded teacher cleared his throat for the class to look at him. "Class, please, continue to read the book!" the teacher commanded and the class _lazily_ obeyed.

Gilbert held the 'unawesome' book in his hands as his red eyes scanned page 10 while Roderich was in page 250 and he had just started (Big difference, no?). Gilbert got bored and closed the book, and took a piece of paper and threw it at certain Austrian who just turned around with a frown on his face, then turned his back to Gilbert again and returning to his book. This process repeated itself until the bell rang.

Roderich was one of the fists students to leave the classroom. He walked to his locker and left the books he wouldn't use over the weekend. He turned around and started to walk through the crowded hallways not wanting to stop and say 'hi' to anyone for he wasn't in the mood.

Roderich reached his dorm without finding in his way any annoying Prussian. He quietly and slowly opened the door and sighed… he could hear Gilbert snoring. _How could he be so fast?_ Roderich thought to himself. Well, truth to be told, Roderich just walked _**really**_ slow, for he must _'always keep his tranquil pace and poise'_. Roderich walked silently in, just for not waking up any animal Gilbert.

He closed the door behind him and left his stuff neatly in their appropriate place. He loved how his side of the dorm looked, always neat, while Gilbert's looked like if a hurricane had just stopped to say 'hi.' Everything was so peaceful without certain Prussian bragging about himself so, Roderich decided that he should as well take a nap because today wasn't his best day ever. He laid down in his bed with his closed, almost drifting in an immediate slumber… well, that until…

"Oi, Roderich," Gilbert yawned and then, Roderich sighed, "When did _you_ arrive?" "If you must know, I arrived just a few minutes ago," Roderich answered politely, but not even caring to raise his head and look at the animal Gilbert. "Had fun finding your pen?" Gilbert chuckled. "I didn't look for it, Gilbert, I don't need it anyways," Roderich answered calmly, actually, trying to keep himself calmed down for he wanted to throw a book at Gilbert's head. "Ya sure~?" "Sure" "Ah! Well~!"

Roderich sat up and he picked up the book by his bedside and started to read since he couldn't now take a nap with a full-awake Gilbert. He wanted Gilbert to leave already so he could have some **'ALONE-WITHOUT-GILBERT-THANK-GOD' **time. Our dear Austrian wanted to ask Gilbert when was he going to leave but that would just sound so rude for him to say, so he just stayed quiet and continued to read.

"So unawesome Austrian," Gilbert broke the silence, looking with his red eyes at Roderich, who just looked back at him with violet ones, "Aren't you gonna go and play your piano or something? I'm gonna invite Antonio and Francis over to -" "You are going to what?" "Invite some friends over, you jealous?" "No! I'm not going to leave the room alone with you and your friends inside!" "It's our room!" "Whatever!" And that's how easily a discussion could start in between both men, and if they continued, they would eventually reach the climax of the fight, Roderich would throw a book at Gilbert, who would proceed to choke him and then, out of nowhere, Elizaveta would appear with an evil grin and her green eyes would look deep inside Gilbert's soul, and then, with her frying pan, she would hit his head. Yeah, that was a normal _discussion_ in between them. They couldn't be in a room together for more than 2 minutes without fighting each other.

"Look at me! My name is Roderich and I'm an unawesome Austrian! I play instruments! Oh, how I wish I could carry a piano everywhere because I'm such a forever alone!" Gilbert 'mimicked' Roderich's voice in a form of mockery and shouted the last part. "I will ask you to please stop speaking about me in such a rude manner!" Roderich demanded. "Make me!" A knock on the door stopped Roderich from throwing a big book at Gilbert after saying that.

Gilbert reached the door and opened it, still with a frown on his face from discussing with certain Austrian.

A/N: so yeah, this story is based on various RPs with my best friend Swolf13 (she was Prussia and I was Austria… when normally it is the other way around) … and I really like how the first chapter came out and also, I'm updating 'Mixed Up' soon… don't worry!

Comments feed me and I'm hungry!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters; those belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. The plot is mine xD**


End file.
